


Definitely Not

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Face Slapping, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam finally gets the courage to confess his feelings.





	Definitely Not

“Oooh…what’s that smell?”

You skipped into the kitchen, standing right beside Sam and peering into the pot.

“Just some dinner”.

You looked around, a few dishes already prepared, what you assumed was some sort of dessert in the oven.

“What’s the occasion?”

Sam shrugged, a small smile on his face as he quickly chopped a few fresh herbs.

“No occasion. Just thought it was time we ate something good-instead of the dodgy Chinese we get all the time”.

“Ah-wise choice, Samuel”, you agreed, remembering the time you spent an entire day sat on the toilet, your ass spewing volcanic shit.

“How long before we can eat?”

“Uh-about ten minutes?”

You nodded, leaning up and pecking Sam on the cheek before skipping back out of the kitchen, leaving Sam a blushing mess.

“Hey, Deano. Lookin’ hot! Where you goin’?”

He shrugged his jacket on, smoothing it down and taking a look at himself, before turning to you.

“Down to the bar. There’s been this one bartender who’s been eyeing me for a few weeks now. Think it’s about time I seal the deal”.

You nodded, stepping forward and pulling his shirt down so it wasn’t bunched up, smoothing his jacket out and playing with his hair, before you stepped back and looked at your handiwork.

“There we go. Whichever skank with daddy issues you choose tonight won’t be able to resist you”.

You snorted at your own joke, winking at Dean when he glared at you.

“Ha-ha, y/n. Whatever. Anyway, you wanna come with me?”

“Uh-nah. I think I’m sick of the gross dudes hitting on me. Besides, Sam’s cooked a feast in there. Someone has to eat all that food”.

Dean shrugged, grabbing his keys and walking to the door of his bedroom.

“Whatever. Just-make sure you leave some for me. Think I’m gonna work up one hell of an appetite”.

You grimaced at Dean as he chuckled to himself, waving as he walked out of his room.

You made your way back to the kitchen, the heavenly scent of chicken, mash, and everything else Sam had made filling up the entire bunker, practically making you salivate with each step.

You were gonna eat good tonight.

“Holy shit, Sam! This is so…mmm!”

You stuffed your face with more chicken, shaking your head in appreciation.

Sam smiled as he watched you eat, his heart fluttering, thinking everything was going just the way he planned.

Now all he needed to do was work up the courage to take the final step.

“Hey, y/n?”

“Hmm?” you mumbled, glancing up at him with a mouthful of food.

He opened his mouth to say something, but chickened out, shaking his head and telling you to forget it.

You’d been snuggled up to Sam for the better part of two hours, the movie finally coming to an end as you stretched yourself, not noticing the way Sam had his eyes on you the entire time.

“Well…I’m off to bed”, you yawned, completely exhausted after stuffing your face with all that food, and staying in the same position for a little too long.

You stood up, letting out another long yawn before walking through the bunker, Sam following close behind.

Stopping in front of your bedroom door, you said your goodnight’s and went into your room, ready to just collapse and sleep.

But-not even a minute had passed before the door to your room creaked open, Sam peering in and smiling.

“Uh-can I come in?”

You nodded, still completely comfortable in your bed as he sat right beside you.

“Did you need something?”

He shook his head, contemplating saying something as you stared, not sure what he was doing.

“Sam-I’m crazy tired. Do you have something to say? Or…”

He sighed, deciding he was just going to go ahead and do it.

So-shutting his eyes-he began leaning forward, lips puckering up as got closer and closer to you, heart pounding in his chest from excitement.

But what he definitely wasn’t expecting was a hand meeting his cheek, the smack echoing around the room as his head whipped to the side, skin burning from the impact.

He cradled his cheek, looking up in shock, and gulping at your expression.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” you yelled, sitting up and shuffling away from him, a look of complete disgust on your face.

“I-I thought…” he trailed off, sure that everything that had happened tonight was an indication that you liked him.

The way you kissed his cheek in the kitchen. Praising his cooking non-stop. Snuggling up to him the entire time the movie was on. And the lingering stare before you entered your room.

He was so sure they were all signs that you felt the same way.

But you didn’t feel a single thing for him. Especially not in a romantic sense.

“You thought…what? That cos I spent some time with you, suddenly I’m gonna spread my legs and just let you stick your dick in me?”

“Wh-what? No!” he exclaimed.

“Yea-right. That’s why you just tried to get it on with me”, you scoffed, kicking at him lightly and shoving him off the bed.

“I don’t know what’s going through your mind, Sam-but lemme just make this completely clear for you…I don’t have any feelings for you. We’re friends. And that’s it!”

He nodded, looking down in embarrassment, feeling completely ashamed.

“I might spend time with you-I might snuggle up to you and joke around-I might even flirt with you-but that doesn’t mean shit. I do the same with Dean, and he’s never once tried it on with me, cos he knows that I’m not into any of you in that way”.

“O-ok”, he mumbled, taking a few steps back as you kept an eye on him.

“Damn right, it’s ok. I’m not obligated to date you just cos I live here. If you have a problem with it, tell me now and I’ll go. But I can guarantee you-nothing will ever happen between us. So please…don’t ever pull that shit again”.

He nodded, apologizing once more before leaving your room, quickly running to his own and shutting the door behind him, completely embarrassed and slightly heartbroken that he’d gotten it so damn wrong.


End file.
